


The Shower

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the bsg_kink prompt "Laura/your choice - the latter arrives much too late at Laura's party, bringing a most inappropriate gift."</p>
<p>It's a "No Attacks" AU - and I took some liberty with Laura's age.  I'd place her in her late 30s/early 40s in this fic.</p>
<p>I had this idea, but I don't think I did justice to it.  It may very well fall into the bad!fic category.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shower

It was a wonderful baby shower, Laura thinks, as she starts cleaning up the wrapping paper and organizing the gifts. Only one no show, and she didn’t really expected Kara to turn up anyways. A baby shower just wasn’t her scene. Far too tame for her, Laura thinks, with a chuckle. She looks longingly at the half empty bottle of champagne sitting on the coffee table, and is just about to clear it away when her doorbell rings.

Making her way to the door, Laura wonders who it might be, and is only slightly surprised to see blonde hair and a grin when she looks through the peephole. Better late than never, she thinks, as she opens the door. 

“Did I miss the party,” Kara asks, as she enters the house, moving past Laura into the living room.

“You did,” Laura responds.

“Oh, and all the lovely ladies…I’m so disappointed,” Kara quips, “I brought a gift,” she continues, holding up a beautifully wrapped package.

“I guess I can’t be too upset with you then,” Laura replies with a smile.

They both take a seat on the couch, when Kara notices the bottle of champagne.

“If I had known there would be booze here, I might have shown up on time,” she says, grabbing it and taking a drink straight from the bottle.

“I thought you liked the hard stuff,” Laura says.

“I do, but anything will do in a pinch,” Kara responds, raising the bottle towards Laura in a salute, before taking another long swig.

“Since I can’t drink, can I at least open my present,” Laura asks.

“Sure,” Kara replies, handing the gift to Laura, trying to hide a smirk.

Laura carefully unwraps the gift, opening the box to reveal a hot pink vibrator.

“Really, Kara,” she asks with a sigh.

“Hey, I heard there’s a horny phase,” Kara says with a grin, “or have you already passed that stage?”

“I’m not discussing it with you,” Laura says sternly.

“I know all about hot for teacher, but no one ever told me about how sexy angry teachers are,” Kara teases.

“I’m not angry, Kara. I’m just...” she trails off.

“Embarrassed. Annoyed,” Kara supplies, “Turned on,” she asks hopefully.

“Yes, I’m sure it’s one of those,” Laura replies, rolling her eyes.

“I’m not sure how well versed you are in sex toys, Laura. If you’d like some assistance or a demonstration, I’m happy to help,” Kara offers, biting her lower lip.

“Okay, Kara. Yes. Please give me a demonstration,” Laura challenges, pointing to the vibrator still in the gift box. 

“I think I’d be more comfortable in the bedroom,” Kara says, standing up.

Thinking she’s calling Kara’s bluff, Laura stands up as well and leads Kara into her bedroom. She sits down on a chair in the corner of the room and gestures towards the empty bed.

Kara plops down on the bed, vibrator in hand. “Are you going to give me a little show, something to work with,” she asks, waving the vibrator towards Laura.

Kara smirks at Laura’s glare. “Fine…fine,” Kara says, “just me and this beautiful bastard.”

Laura’s eyes widen when Kara pulls her shirt off and grow even wider when she tugs off her sports bra and begins to unbutton her pants. Laura knows she should stop Kara, but she can’t help but appreciate the young, toned body being revealed to her.

Kara notices the slightly glazed look overtaking Laura’s eyes and startles Laura out of her daze by switching on the vibrator and running through its settings. Choosing one of the lower settings, Kara brings the vibrator up to her left nipple, moving it in teasing circles.

Feeling her own nipples hardening in response to the sight before her, Laura squeezes her thighs together, suppressing a moan. Her own breasts are so sensitive, nipple play alone could probably get her off. 

Laura’s hands tighten around the arms of the chair as Kara moves the vibrator down her body, stopping at the junction of her thighs. Turning on a higher setting, Kara presses the vibrator against her panties right above her clit. As Laura watches the growing wet spot on the crotch of Kara’s panties, she can’t help but wonder what Kara tastes like.

Shaking her head to clear it, Laura lets out a hoarse, “Kara…” but is stopped by the piercing look Kara gives her. Kara drops the vibrator, gets off the bed, and kneels in front of Laura. 

“Come on, Laura,” Kara says, reaching out to stroke Laura’s cheek. “You didn’t have any fun making that baby. Just let go, and have some fun now,” she continues, before leaning up and capturing Laura’s lips.

Laura’s surprised by her immediate response as her mouth opens to Kara’s questing tongue. Kara’s kiss is heady and passionate, and Laura moans as Kara’s lips move across her jaw to a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear.

Pulling back, Kara grabs Laura’s hands and leads her to the bed. Sitting down together, Kara fingers Laura’s blouse.

“Can I take this off,” she asks.

Laura nods her assent, and allows Kara to pull her blouse up and off. Kara bites back a groan at the sight of Laura’s breasts, encased in white lace. Pregnancy had definitely made them more bountiful, and Kara wastes no time getting her hands and mouth, lips and teeth on them.

She doesn’t stop until she has Laura panting and moaning and closer to the edge than she expected her to get with only above the waist action.

Receiving Laura’s permission to remove the rest of her clothing, Kara drops Laura’s skirt and ruined panties to the floor. Digging around on the bed, she finds the vibrator and holds it up triumphantly.

“I offered a demonstration or assistance,” Kara says, “I think I should provide a little of both.” 

Laura chuckles. “You really think I need the help,” she asks.

“I think you need all the help you can get,” Kara retorts, as she runs her hand up the inside of Laura’s thigh.

Laura moans low and long, clutching at the comforter underneath her when Kara turns the vibrator on and presses it firmly against her clit. As her hips begin to move rhythmically, Laura gasps out, “frak me.”

Taking it as a command, Kara removes the vibrator from Laura’s clit and pushes it inside her. She fraks Laura slowly and gently until her demands for harder and faster can’t be ignored. As Laura’s moans turn into cries of pleasure and invocations of the Gods, Kara wraps her lips around Laura’s clit and sucks. She feels Laura’s body tense up beneath her before hearing her scream of release.

As Laura settles, Kara drops the vibrator off the side of the bed, then looks up at her with a crooked smile. She runs her hands over Laura’s baby bump, startling when she feels movement.

“I think you woke someone up,” Laura says, placing her hand over Kara’s. 

“That’s amazing,” Kara whispers. 

‘Laura...,” she starts hesitantly.

“What,” Laura asks.

“Does this make me your baby’s daddy,” Kara asks, a wide grin crossing her face.

Laura bursts out laughing. “Sure, Kara. If that’s what you want.”


End file.
